heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jor-El (Man of Steel)
Jor-El was a Kryptonian from the planet Krypton. A highly respected scientist on his homeworld, he tried to save his doomed race when he realized their planet's core was about to collapse, but his efforts fell on deaf ears. In a last effort, he sent his only son Kal-El away to save his life, sending him to Earth whilst he stayed on Krypton with his wife Lara where they perished. Jor-El made preparations for his son on Earth, with the Command Key guiding his son to the Fortress of Solitude where he could receive information on his home planet and providing his son with interactive projections of himself to guide Kal-El. Involvement Man of Steel Prologue Jor-El and Lara decided to naturally conceive a son, directly disobeying Kryptonian law where children are genetically engineered to remove flaws. They decided that, for their son to have a chance free of the chains of Kryptonian society and for his survival, they must send him to Earth. Jor-El soon after began study into the mining of the planet's core that the Law Council had commissioned for natural resources and found that the planet's core was collapsing. Realizing that his family had little chance, he began preparations to send his soon-to-be-born son away to a planet to ensure his survival. When Lara was due to give birth, Jor-El helped her with the birth, and they had a son whom they named "Kal-El." Lara voiced concerns, saying the humans would kill their child, but Jor-El reassured her that Kal-El would be like a god to them. Jor-El went to Kandor and stood before the Law Council, giving his evidence and telling them that Krypton's core was about to collapse. The Council did not acknowledge Jor-El's findings, however, and dismissed him. Zod, however, took notice and interrupted the session, agreeing with Jor-El and telling the scientist of his plans to overthrow the Council, stating that certain bloodlines will have to be sacrificed to make Krypton's future better. Jor-El, knowing that his newborn son will likely be sacrificed for his natural birth, realized he had to take action. Zod's men attempted to arrest Jor-El, who managed to escape with help from Kelex. After witnessing Zod's forces begin a war to takeover the planet, Jor-El headed out to retrieve the Growth Codex to stop Zod from using it to grow more Kryptonians under his command. Arriving, Jor-El discarded his Ceremonial Armor, dove underwater past all the embryos of potential Kryptonians, and took the Codex as alarms began to go off. He began to avoid the guards and launched himself off of the side, landing on H'Raka who took him home. Upon returning to his residence, Jor-El was greeted by a concerned Lara who, along with Kelor, found a world to send their son to. Jor-El then took Kal-El and placed him in the ship's chamber before implanting the Codex onto Kal-El's cells whilst imprinting a holographic version of himself into a Command Key before sealing the ship and preparing it for launch. Kelex notified Jor-El that Zod and his men were approaching the home. To keep Zod from stopping the launch of his son's ship, Jor-El dons battle armor and a rifle as Lara initiated the final launch sequence. Zod arrived, demanding the Codex that Jor-El stole earlier, and the two former friends battled after Jor-El shot two of Zod's soldiers before they could destroy the ship. Jor-El put up a tough fight against Zod, catching him across his face near his eye before beating Zod down. Zod pleaded with Lara to stop the launch, but she ignited the engines and Kal-El's ship took off. As the three of them watched, an enraged Zod drew a blade and fatally stabbed Jor-El, killing him. Projections Thirty-three years after his Kryptonian father's death on Krypton, Kal-El, now named Clark Kent, discovered the Fortress of Solitude and plugged in the Command Key, uploading an interactive holographic projection of Jor-El into the ship's systems. Jor-El greeted his son warmly. When Clark was curious about his origins, who he was, and why he was sent to Earth. Jor-El informed Clark that their home had been destroyed, and that he and Lara sent him to Earth to survive. He told Clark that he must continue to test the limitations of his powers under the Yellow sun and that he can provide humanity with hope by leading by example. Later, when Clark and Lois Lane boarded Black Zero to negotiate with Zod, Clark slipped Lois his Command Key which she used to upload Jor-El's hologram into the ship's mainframe. Jor-El freed Lois from her holding cell, told her how to send Zod and his soldiers back to the Phantom Zone, and helped her get to an escape pod. After Lois was jettisoned from Black Zero, the AI stayed behind and changed the atmosphere aboard the ship to that of Earth, giving Clark his strength back. Jor-El then gave some more words of wisdom to his son, telling them that he had it within him to save all of humanity. As Clark flew away to save Lois, Jor-El disappeared. Later on, when Zod arrived at the Fortress to secure the Genesis Chamber aboard, Jor-El appeared and tried to talk Zod out of his plans for terraforming Earth into a new Krypton. Zod dismissed Jor-El's projection and terminated his program from the Fortress. Allies *Kelor *Kelex Enemies *General Zod Appearances *Man of Steel Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Deceased Category:Man of Steel Characters Category:Man of Steel Category:Superman Characters Category:Superhumans